


The Heart Knows the Truth, Even If the Face is a Lie

by Warriorbard2012



Series: Sanvers Week 2018 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Maggie isn’t the only one that is undercover, the rest of the superfriends will make an apparence at some point as well, undercover/spy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: Detective Maggie Sawyer goes undercover as a Security Guard at the National City Museum of History to gather intel to help stop a potential Cadmus terrorist plot. There she meets a suprising cast of characters and discovers that the job isn’t going to be as easy as she had expected it to be.Sanvers Week 2018 Day 5: Undercover/Spy AU





	1. First Meeting/First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my Day 5 contribution to Sanvers Week. Even though this is marked as part 4 in the series this is written for Day 5. I skipped day four because I currently have a series running that is a Soulmates AU. I was hoping to post a new chapter in that story yesterday, but it still needed to be finished in some spots and edited. I hope to have that one posted on Saturday along with the Day 7 prompt. That being said, I hope that you enjoy this story. All mistakes belong to me, but Supergirl does not. Happy reading! :)

“So do you understand what it is that I’m asking you to do, Detective?” The President’s Chief of Staff Cat Grant asked. 

“Yes, Ma’am. I’m to go undercover as a Security Guard at the NC History Museum to keep an eye on things for the next few months and see if Cadmus is planning anything before, after or during the President’s speech.” Detective Maggie Sawyer replied. 

“Correct, Detective. As you know this speech is of the utmost importance. President Marsden chose that location because it will emphasize the importance of the Alien Amnesty Act since National City has the highest population of Alien refugees in the country. Your chief said that you just transferred from Gotham so you are the perfect choice for this since not even your own coworkers know who you are yet. He said he would make the arrangements necessary so that the background check at the museum comes back clean to your new identity. Do you have any questions for me?” 

“Just one Ma’am… who do I report to?” 

“Me, Detective. Your chief will give you a burner that has direct contact with my phone. But before you ask, you do have backup. We already have a secret service agent embedded at the Museum who has been feeding us intel thus far.” 

“Are we going to be in contact?” Maggie asked. 

“No, she will know who you are, but it’s better if her identity is kept secret for the time being.” Cat replied. 

“I understand Ma’am.” Maggie said. 

“Good. I’ll be in touch.” Cat said, nodding for her driver to open Maggie’s door. Maggie took the hint and got out. “Oh and Detective...” Cat called out before she could close the door. “..Good luck.” 

Maggie nodded and shut the door. She walked over to the corner of the parking garage and watched as the limo drove away. 

She looked around and waited for a second to see if anybody was watching or following her. When the coast looked clear enough, Maggie got on her Bonneville Triumph and thundered down the road to her apartment to pack. She was lucky that she was still in the process of transferring when this assignment came down from on high. The apartment had been rented in her new name, which was good since she didn’t want to move again. Anything related to her old identity had been put into storage, and the chief had left a box of fake photos and diplomas for her to put on her wall. 

Pulling into her parking spot in the building’s apartment garage she got out and checked her mailbox. There was a package there for her that she recognized as being sent by the chief. She assumed it was the burner phone and the papers that she needed to use to verify her identity tomorrow at her first day on the job. 

Taking the stairs two at time, she reached her 3rd floor apartment in no time. Quietly she unlocked the door, went inside her new home sweet home. The smell of fresh paint and plastic hit her in the nose as soon as she walked into the door and she coughed for a second before heading over to the window and opening it. Taking a breath of fresh air, she waited until the smell seemed to dissipate a little before going over to the light switch and turning it on. 

The apartment seemed really bare, and she was struck by an agonizing sense of loneliness, but she shoved the feeling away. This was her life now… she had to make due with the hand that she herself had dealt, and there was no since in grieving over a past that she couldn’t fix, so she might as well get used to it. Sighing she took out the package and opened it. As predicted inside was a burner phone and a file of paperwork. She opened it and looked at the new birth certificate that was printed there. The person who was once Margarita (Maggie) Elena Sawyer was now officially someone else. 

**—————————————————————**

The next morning, Maggie’s alarm had failed to go off on time, making her almost late. Lucky for her traffic between her apartment and the Museum had been light so she made it to work with almost a few minutes to spare. Tucking in her favorite blue button down into her favorite black skinny jeans, she ran into the building, hoping that her helmet didn’t leave her hair looking like a mess. 

The Security Guard at the Entrance door looked up as she approached. “The Museum isn’t open yet for visitors, Ma’am. I’m afraid that…” Maggie held up her hand at him. 

“Sorry. I work here. HR didn’t tell me which way to come in so I needed to stop and ask for directions.” 

“Oh, you must be Elena! The new hire that Alex was telling us about.” He said, his tone becoming more friendlier. Maggie tried not scoff when she noticed that he was checking her out as well. 

“Yep, that’s me.” She said, trying to play the innocent that she was suppose to be. “So, where do I go?” 

“Just go down this hallway, up the stairs and the second door the left. That’s Alex ’s office. Tell her that Barney said that you were cool to come up.” He said, puffing out his chest as if he was an important bigshot who had just discovered the next rising star. 

“Will do. Thank you.” She said, starting to walk away. “Hey, you want to get a drink sometime?” He called out after her. She just ignored him pretending to be too far away. _No way in hell, my good sir. You are barking up the wrong tree._

As she walked, Maggie tried to think about who this Alex person was. The file that had her papers had also included a list of museum employees and other persons of interest that were relevant to this surveillance operation. She didn’t remember there being an Alex on her list, but then she remembered that there had been a Dr. Alexandra Dale on the list. 

She had been the only A name on the list and Maggie hoped that they were the same person otherwise their intel was already screwed. Dr. Dale was supposedly the Museum’s Curator and she had a Phd in Anthropology as well as in Medicine. 

She made it to the 2nd floor in no time. As she approached the door she took a quick look at the nameplate located next to the door, and she smiled as she realized that she was right. Slowly, Maggie knocked on the door. 

“Come in!” A woman’s voice said, and Maggie quickly complied. She froze for a second as she took in the sight in front of her. Dr. Dale wasn’t the crusty old Academic that she had pictured her to be in her head, but was actually younger than what Maggie herself was. She was beautiful too, with short, spiked red hair, pale skin and body that made Maggie wonder if she had spent time as a fashion model before she had gotten her degrees. Maggie felt her heart thud in her chest. 

Currently the woman bent over her desk, and was looking for something on her rather messy desktop. She had yet to look up to see her standing there. Maggie cleared her throat and the woman’s eyes shot up towards her. “Hey!” She said, standing up. She reached up a hand, and tucked a lock of non existent long hair behind her ear, covering that for one Maggie’s presence made her nervous and two that she had just gotten a haircut and hadn’t quite broken the old habit yet. “Sorry. I’m Alex… um Dr. Alex Dale.” The redhead said, holding out her hand. Maggie noticed that her short sleeve blouse showed just how well her biceps were defined and Maggie got the impression that she spent more time in the gym rather than behind a desk. She hadn't expected an academic to be that ripped. _This woman is just blowing all of my expectations to shit._

Maggie moved to take the offered hand. “Elena Smith. I’m the new hire for the Security office.” 

Alex’s eyes lit up with recognition. “Yes! Um.. It was your new hire file that I was looking for actually.” She motioned to the pile of paperwork on the desk. “Sorry, I just got back from Sabbatical two days ago, and I’m trying to get everything that had been piling up back in order.” Maggie noticed that the woman looked embarrassed so she decided to take pity on her. 

“No problem. Can I help you look?” Maggie offered. 

“Sure. I think it should be on that side if you want to look.” She pointed to the left side of her desk. “My Administrative Assistant is running late this morning or else I would ask her where she put it. I’ll look over here.” She pointed to the right. Maggie nodded and they worked in silence for a while. It took a few minutes before the Doctor finally yelled,“Found it!” 

Internally Maggie thought, _Thank god… if I had to look at one more picture or article on old bones I was going to lose it. Just a little more digging and I think that I can safely cross her off of my list as being involved in Cadmus’ plot._ “Awesome! Good job.” She said aloud. 

“I’m really sorry about this.. what a horrible first impression.” Alex said, blushing and a looking a little dejected. 

“No worries, I totally get it. You should see my apartment… I’ve got boxes everywhere.” Maggie reassured her, and got the most beautiful and bashful smile as a reward. 

“Thanks, I feel a little better than.” Alex joked. “Now, have a seat and we’ll get started shall we?” She motioned towards the chair in front of her desk. 

“Ok.” Maggie said, sitting down. 

“First of all, welcome to the NC Museum of History. We are the third largest history museum in the country next to Gotham’s and of course the Smithsonian in DC. We house 4 halls of permanent exhibits and 5 halls of traveling or loaned exhibits, all of which are very expensive and priceless, protecting those exhibits along with the safety of our guests are the highest priority.” Alex paused making sure that Elena was paying attention. 

“Understood.” Maggie said, nodding. The Doctor smiled and then continued. 

“Good. Now I understand from your file and your background check that You’ve had some experience in Security?” 

“Yes, Ma’am. I went to the Nebraska Police Academy and graduated top of my class. I made plans to get a job with the Omaha Police Department, but my father passed away and it didn’t end up working out. My friend hired me as a Security Guard for his Storage company so that I could be available to help my Mom. I ended up running Security for his 3 locations and after a few years he helped me get a different type of position when the Omaha Art Museum hired me as a Night Guard for them.” 

“Yes, and when I called them they said that you come highly recommend and prevented a few disasters in your time.” Alex confirmed. 

“Yes, I did.” 

“One was what a would be arsonist, and the other was…?” Alex questioned. 

“An art thief, he was trying to stow away in one of the storage rooms. He managed to stay there unnoticed overnight before we caught him trying to escape in the morning. That was how I got promoted.” Maggie said, noting that the Doctor had done a very thorough job in vetting her background. Maggie was grateful that she had a good memory, or else this whole thing would have been a bust. 

“Yes, you are good at what you do. I feel safer already having you here.” Alex said, and to her surprise Maggie felt herself blushing at the compliment. She wondered if the Doctor was flirting with her. Alex suddenly stood up. “Well, I for one am grateful that you are here. I think that you will make a fine addition to the team.” 

“Thank you, Doctor. I appreciate the opportunity to join your team.” Maggie said, smoothly. She noted that Alex’s cheeks were flushed and she smiled as she realized that the woman had been low-key flirting with her. _Nice to know that she plays for my team, no pun intended._

Alex reached out her hand for her to take once more. “The Head of the Security team is Elijah Whitfield. He’ll go over everything you need to know about uniforms and shifts and the like. You’ll find him in his basement office. Just take the stairs, and his office is the third door from the right when you get down to the basement floor. I look forward to seeing you around, Ms. Smith.” 

“Likewise, Dr. Dale. It was a pleasure to meet you.” Maggie said, wanting to get the last word in before she left. She caught the tail end of the Doctor’s smile as she turned and walked out. She was so distracted by the sight of that smile that she wasn’t paying attention where she was going. She ran straight into someone and they both went flying. 

“Hey!” The other person shouted and Maggie quickly got up and moved to help the other person up. It was a woman, who for once was actually someone that shorter than she was. The woman had short curly dark hair and a solid build that looked very intimidating on a person of her stature. She was dressed in suit and skirt that practically dripped with money. 

“Sorry.” Maggie said, helping her up. “I wasn’t paying any attention. Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine, but perhaps you should watch where you are going. There are priceless art and artifacts lining these hallways, you would hate to bump into them wouldn’t you?” 

“Yes of course. I’m really sorry.” Maggie took a step back and bent over to help the woman pick up her papers. It was then that she got a good look at the other woman and realized that this was her contact. She had no idea who the woman was or what she was doing there, but despite the way she was dressed her entire body language screamed cop, as did the muscles that she hidden under her suit jacket. She let out a small sigh of relief. _This case is going to be a whole lot easier with her watching my back._ “Elena, Elena Smith. I’m the new Security hire.” 

“My name is Laura Olson. I’m Dr. Dale’s Assistant.” The other woman said gruffly. “Excuse me.” And with that she gathered up the last of her fallen papers and walked towards Dr. Dale’s office. 

Maggie watched her go, and she wondered if maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad after all. It was then that the fire alarm sounded, and she knew that maybe she had spoken too soon. 

**————————————————-**

Meanwhile back in Dr. Dale’s office, Laura came in. “Al... we have a problem.” 

“What is it?” Agent Alex Danvers asked, reaching for the drawer when she kept her weapon. She looked over at her partner, Major Lucy Lane and sighed. _Of course this could never be easy._

“Elena... that new Security hire?” 

“Yeah, what about her?” 

“I think she’s the member of Cadmus that we’ve been looking for.” 

“Oh great.” Alex managed to say just as the fire alarm sounded. _Just great._


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lucy try to make a plan, but there is a huge case of mistaken identity that may put the whole operation in jeopardy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading! :)

They cleared the building and Maggie found a spot on the grounds where she could observe everyone. She ran through the list in her head, trying to put names to the remaining faces. However before she could get too far she was interrupted. “Elena!” The Security Guard from earlier yelled as he came running towards her. Oh great. 

“What a first day huh?” He asked as he came and stood way too close to her. She moved slightly hoping he would take the hint. 

“Yeah. Hey aren’t we supposed to be watching the building for suspicious activity?” She asked, hoping it would remind him to do his damn job. But once again no such luck. 

“Yeah, Yeah, sure sure… listen I was trying to ask you earlier, but would you like to get a drink sometime? You are really pretty and I’m a pretty great guy if you know what I mean.” He had the nerve to wink at her. Maggie was about to rip the head off this little punk when a loud whistle ran across the campus. 

“Hey, Barney!” A rather fit and handsome African-American man yelled from across the yard as he headed their direction. “Read the room! Stop flirting with the woman who obviously doesn’t want your attention, and get over here and help me secure the building.” 

“Yes Sir!” Barney yelled. He turned back to her. “Sorry, I'll talk to you later.” Maggie shook her head, but he was gone before she could respond. 

It took a few minutes for her new boss to reach her, but as he approached, Maggie held out her hand. “Elena Smith, Sir.” She said in greeting. 

“Elijah Whitfield, head of Museum Security. Sorry about Barney… he’s relatively harmless. You must be my new hire.” He shook her hand. 

“Yes, sir. I was just coming down to meet you from Dr. Dale’s office when the alarm sounded.” 

“Yeah.” He scratched the back of his neck. ‘We’ve been having a problem with that. I have a guy coming down to look at it tomorrow. It’s the 3rd time this week it’s gone off and there’s been no evidence of any fire or foul play. It’s bizarre.” 

Maggie filed that information away for later. “What can I do to help you, Sir?” 

“Well the fire department has to come and do their sweep, and then we have to check each room for missing or damaged items and report what we find to Dr. Dale. In the meantime, can you check the exits from the outside and makes sure that everyone finds their way to the front for a role call. We are lucky we weren’t open yet, or keeping track of guests would be a whole lot harder.” 

“I can do that.” Maggie said, excitedly. 

“Good, I’ll meet you back here.” Elijah said, before they went their separate ways.   
  


**———————-**

Alex paced back and forth across the same four squares of the sidewalk. On her 3rd pass, Lucy stuck on her hand and pulled Alex over by her side. “Can you quit… you are making me dizzy?” 

“I just can’t believe that Elena could be Cadmus… she was nice and her file looks good.” 

“Too good, there is something off about it. I’m having the DEO run her. We will find out what secrets she’s hiding and extract them one by one.” Lucy said, too gleefully for Alex’s tastes. 

“I think you’ve been in deep cover for too long, man… you are losing it.” 

“I’m just really bored. You are an academic, Al, with two PHDs… you like doing this kind of thing. I hated school. I barely made it through law school and I only went because Daddy made me. I would have preferred to just stay and be an MP instead of JAG, But no…” Lucy paused, her voice sounded very close to a whine. “We’ve been here for 3 weeks now, and we have yet to find a lead.” 

“Well, we did think that Barney was dirty.” Alex pointed out and Lucy rolled her eyes and shivered in disgust. 

“The only thing that man is guilty of is being a stupid manchild. I can’t believe he thought taking me to Hooters for drinks was an exceptional “first date”. At least I enjoyed the visual.” Lucy wagged her eyebrows. “It was really funny to see the look on his face when the waitress gave me her number instead of giving it to him.” 

“No what is even funnier about that story is the fact that he still thought you were going back to his place after.” Alex said. Lucy rolled her eyes. 

“The Nut.” Lucy said under her breath. 

Alex caught sight of Elena checking exits and she watched her closely. She looked the picture of a serious study as she checked the exit door for signs of tampering. _She’s really pretty._ Her eyes roamed without her permission, studying her. 

“Al!” Lucy yelled. 

“What?” Alex said turning to face her. 

“I’ve been calling your name for a while now. What is with you?” 

“Nothing. So what do you think is up with the fire alarm?” Alex asked trying to change the subject. 

“Malfunction with the system. Elijah did say that someone is finally coming to look at tomorrow. I think the sensor box needs to be replaced.” Lucy said, consulting her notes. 

“Do we suspect foul play involved in that?” Alex asked, starting her pacing again. 

“No, just a faulty system. Have you seen the wiring in the server room? It’s as old as some of the paintings we have in there.” Lucy quipped. Alex laughed well snorted really, and it was then that her eyes caught Elena’s and she sucked in a breath when she realized that the other woman was walking their way. 

“Shut up, Lu… she’s coming.” Alex said, elbowing her friends side. 

“If you have your way she will be.” Lucy said under breath and Alex turned to glare at her, as her face grew beat red. 

“You guys ok?” Maggie asked, jogging up to them. 

“Yep.” Lucy said, with a smile. Alex rolled her eyes. 

“Thank you for checking on us, Elena. Does everything look around the museum?” 

“So far, Doctor. Mr. Whitfield is convinced that it’s a false alarm. But if you could proceed to the front of the building for role call, it would be much appreciated.” Alex nodded and they began to walk. Lucy hung back, distracted by an text message. 

“So it’s been an interesting first day for you so far? First your boss can’t find your file, and then the alarm goes off. I promise things are usually very boring around here.” Alex said conversationally. 

“Actually the worst of it was dealing with Barney, but even that wasn’t too bad. Is he always like that?” Maggie asked, and Alex swooned at the sight of those dimples. 

Alex groaned. “Yes… just ask Laura. He’s a good guard, and he’s harmless for the most part.” She paused as they stopped. Elijah waved Maggie over. 

“Excuse me.” Maggie said, before jogging over to where Elijah needed her. 

Alex jumped when Lucy elbowed her. “What?” 

“J’onn just texted… There has been more chatter underground, and he’s confirmed from two different sources that Cadmus already has an agent in place here. It is urgent that we find and eliminate them from before they can get a chance to put into play whatever it is that they are planning. He said that he gave Winn some false intel to plant on the dark web, that we had dirty agent in place here already. He hopes that it will draw the real Cadmus agent out. Also He’s giving us Winn tomorrow to check for bugs, just in case the fire alarm is a ruse to plant something.” 

“Shit.” Alex said. “What should we do?” 

“I still think it has to be Elena… she’s the only unknown here. We’ve checked out everyone else.” Lucy said. She studied the woman who was standing next to the Security Head going through a checklist of names. She elbowed Alex again, and Alex pushed her. 

“Stop that… god… I’m going to have bruise. Why can’t you just get my attention with your words like a normal person?” 

“Because you got me into this mess and I miss my punching bag and my boyfriend. Anyway the two of you have chemistry and you obviously like her, invite her to sit with you at lunch.” 

“What are we twelve?” Alex joked, trying to cover the fact that she was nervous. It wasn’t as if she didn’t play the ‘pretend to be interested in a suspect in order to get information game’ before, but that was always with men, and being actually interested in them was never an issue. This time however, she was actually interested in Elena and she felt butterflies form in her stomach at the thought of getting to know her better. 

“Come on, Al… you know you want too.” Lucy cooed in her ear. 

“I don’t know, Lu… I don’t know if I can play that game with another woman especially with someone that I already find attractive.” 

“Then I’ll do it… Lord knows it’s been a while since I got my flirt on.” Lucy said giving her a wink. 

Alex sighed, and Lucy’s face turned serious. “Hey… I promise I won't make a move without your permission and if she isn't the agent we are looking for, you have my permission to tap that ok? But if she’s the Cadmus agent, I’m going to kill her from leaving me stuck here this long, and for breaking your heart understood?” 

She got a small smile out of her partner, and she grinned back at her. “Deal?” She asked holding out her hand for Alex to take. 

“Deal.” Alex took her hand and they shook on it.   
  


**———————-**

It was an hour before the fire department had cleared the building, and Elijah, Maggie, and Barney worked for another two hours taking inventory of each room. The museum ended up opening late, and when finally the doors opened there was a mob of people waiting to get in. Maggie helped Barney take tickets and then Elijah showed her how the camera system worked and how they run checks while the museum was operational. Maggie quickly got the hang of it and after a few minutes, Elijah left her to it and went on patrol. She was so focused on the cameras that she jumped when Laura knocked on the door. 

“Hey, Elena right?” Laura asked her. 

“Yes. You’re Ms. Olson… Dr. Dale’s assistant?” Maggie said, double checking what she already knew. She had wondered when her contact was going to speak with her. 

“Right as rain.” Laura said with a wink. “Anyway, I was wondering if you had the time to grab some lunch with me. There a few HR things I need to run over again that Alex missed this morning.” 

“Of course.” Maggie picked up the Radio that Elijah had left for her. 

“Hey, Whitfield… I’m taking my lunch.” 

“Copy that Smith. Radio when you are back in the room.” Elijah’s voice was heard. 

“Copy that.” Maggie said into the mic, before setting the radio down and standing up. She walked out of the room with Laura following behind her. She locked it, and then turned to the assistant. “Where to?” 

“My office, if you don’t mind. I have the forms up there.” Laura said, pointing towards the stairs. Maggie nodded and they walked in silence. 

“Will Dr. Dale be joining us?” Maggie asked as they reached the second floor. She assumed not since she figured that her contact wanted to speak to her, but she found herself hoping. There was something about the Dr. that intrigued her. 

“Nope, she’s on a conference call. She said that she would catch you for lunch tomorrow.” Laura said as they walked passed. She scratched her ear, knowing that Alex would see the signal as she passed and would start the recorder in her office. 

Maggie nodded, and followed Laura into her office. Laura motioned for her to take a seat. “I have an order coming so let's get the paperwork out of the way.” She pulled out a stack of papers and set them on the desk. 

“You can stop pretending now.” Maggie said. “I know who you are. I was told that you were my contact.” 

“I’m sorry?” Lucy willed herself not to react. She hadn’t expected things to go down that quickly. 

“She said that I would find an federal agent already in place that would be my contact. I’m assuming that would be you.” Maggie said, but her confidence wavered. _Was this not the right person? Ms. Grant had said that she had an agent already in place that she needed to contact, right?_

Lucy smiled. _Holy hell this was actually working. They found the Cadmus agent and that agent had fallen for the false information that J’onn had planted. It had gone all the way to the top to Lillian herself._ She wanted to jump for joy at the thought of this undercover mission being over, but she willed herself not to break character. She held out her hand. “Lucy Lane FBI.” She said. 

“Detective Maggie Sawyer NCPD.” Maggie replied, shaking her hand. Lucy’s eyes widened and she knew that behind the door Alex would be cursing up a storm. _A Detective in the Police Department! That was news. Luthor’s claws ran deeper than they imagined._

“So it’s going down then… She said that we had time to figure out a plan. The President’s Speech is in a few months and that this is the target. We just have to figure out the best way to narrow it down before then.” Maggie was talking mostly to herself, after all if they could narrow down what room and the possible scenarios to prevent them from happening, Cadmus would be easy to track down once they figured out what they were upto. She couldn’t believe her luck that it had been this easy to find her contact. She had expected to be in cover a few days or weeks at the most before the agent made contact with her. _But maybe their time was running out..._ she thought. _Two heads were better than one after all._

Behind the door, Alex was on the phone with J’onn freaking out. “Yes she confirmed it… what would you like us to do?” 

“Arrest her and bring her here. I’m been given permission to use any and all resources to extract that information. However if she thinks that Lucy is her contact, you need to arrest her too. Make it convincing.” J’onn ordered. 

“Understood. We will be there shortly.” Alex said before hanging up the phone. She pulled her weapon and her handcuffs out of the drawer that she had stashed them. She walked over to the door and took a deep breath. She didn’t imagine that it would be this easy or that it would go down like this. She liked Elena or Maggie or whoever the hell she was. She should have known by her file that she was too good to be true. 

Shaking her head, she burst opened the door and held her gun out. “Hold it both of you! Federal Agent!” She held up her badge. “You are both under arrest. Put your hands above your head.” 

Both Lucy and Maggie did so. Lucy was about to protest but a quick signal from Alex cued her into the plan and she fell silent. “What the hell is this?” Maggie asked. 

“I’ve got you both on tape discussing Cadmus’s plot to assassinate President Marsdin. You are under arrest for the conspiracy to commit murder.” Alex said, calmly. She pointed her gun at Lucy. “Put your weapon on the desk and back up slowly.” Lucy did, putting her gun, badge and handcuffs on the table and she took a step towards Maggie. 

Alex secured Lucy’s weapon and grabbed her handcuffs. She put them on Lucy and then put hers on Maggie’s wrists. It was only then that she holstered her gun, and patted them down. Then she read them their rights and marched them downstairs where a vehicle was waiting for them. The whole walk and drive, Maggie was silent wondering what the hell was going on. She didn’t know if this was a trick or if this was a part of the plan or what, but all she knew was that Cat Grant had a lot of explaining to do the next time that she spoke with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m not 100% ok with this chapter, but I wasn’t quite sure what do next. I’ve rewritten this chapter so many times, but I finally settled for this one. I hope it makes sense. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below. Any mistakes are my own, and Thank you so much for your patience with me on this story. Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and the DEO deal with the case of mistaken identity and Maggie realizes that nothing is as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that it’s taken me so long to publish this chapter. I couldn’t figure out what to do with this story and after a long talk with my editor we decided to take this in a different direction than I originally had planned. Happy reading!

J’onn dialed Cat Grant’s number and leaned back in his chair as he waited for her to answer. 

“What do you want J’onzz?” She said in place of a hello. 

“We have a suspect.” 

“Well it’s about time. My assistant could do better work and she is still managing to give me cold coffee every morning. Who is it?” 

“Her name is Maggie Sawyer, she was going under the name Elena Smith. She’s a Detective for the GCPD who…” 

“Let her go.” Cat said, sounding resigned. He could imagine that she was pinching the bridge of her most between her fingers at that very moment. 

“Why? We have evidence that she’s the mole.” 

“J’onn just let her go! She was my plant… I put her there to help you. She was suppose to coordinate with Alex or Lucy. I sent you an email yesterday about it.” 

J’onn blinked then sighed. “Our mail server is down… IT says it’s a virus attack. It’s suppose to be fixed tomorrow.” 

Cat sighed again. “Well, does she know that Alex and Lucy are undercover?” 

“Alex arrested both her and Lucy because we thought that she thought that Lucy was Cadmus… we were hoping that Lucy would get her to spill all of her secrets.” 

“So now we have nothing… all three of their covers are blown and I imagine that word got around to Cadmus that we were looking for them there. If Lillian is smart she would have found another location for the attack by now. It won’t be where we could have prevented it… this is a fine mess you got us all in. I’ve got to go brief the president, you had better think of a plan to fix all of this or all of us are going to be out of a job?” Cat yelled before she hung up. 

J’onn sighed. His next course of action was to dial Alex’s number. 

“Sir?” Alex answered, although her voice seemed a bit muffled compared to the loud sirens that the van was emitting. 

“Where are you!?” He yelled wondering if she could hear him over the noise. 

“On my way with our suspect. Why?” Alex sounded confused. 

“Just bring both Lucy and our suspect to the briefing room. Don’t put either one of them in the system and take the handcuffs off of them both. I’m explain more when you get here.” He sounded annoyed and Alex’s heart clenched. 

“Something happened didn’t it?” Alex asked. 

J’onn sighed. “Yeah, we screwed up. It’s my screw up though… but it may end up costing us big time. Just get here in one piece Danvers!” He hung up before she could get in another word.  
  


Alex opened the door to the conference room and let the others pass before she closed the door behind her. J’onn was waiting for them at the head of the table. He motioned for them to take a seat before he stood and turned to face the dark screen of the monitor. 

“Sir?” Alex said. “What the hell is going on?” 

J’onn ignored her and turned back to face Maggie. “My apologies, Detective Sawyer. There has been a miscommunication.” 

“I don’t understand. I thought She was the Cadmus mole!” Alex said. 

“No, this woman is!” Maggie said pointing at Lucy. 

“All if you just shut up and listen! Detective Sawyer, meet Agents Danvers and Lane. They work for the DEO and were our undercover agents on this case. I know that you received orders that one of them was your contact and that you were suppose to work them to solve this case correct?” J’onn said. 

“Yes, I thought that what I was meeting Laura or Agent Lane in the office to talk about the case. It seemed odd to me that we were making contact so soon, but I figured that it must have been urgent.” Maggie said, softly. “Next thing I know I’m being arrested for conspiracy!” Her voice grew in volume. 

“How the hell did you pick me out, and not Alex here as an agent and how the hell did you know about us?” Lucy said. 

“You have a military baring… you just seemed like being a personal assistant wasn’t exactly the type of job that I could see you doing for a living. You seemed like you liked a little more action that just sitting behind a desk taking orders. ” Maggie said, hoping that she wasn’t offending. 

Lucy frowned. “For your information, I am a lawyer… I do spend a lot of time behind a desk.” 

Alex shook her head. “She’s a JAG lawyer and a Director with the DEO, She’s usually giving the orders, so don’t let her fool you, but your characterization is spot on. How did you not pick me out?” 

“I’m guessing that before you became an agent, you were in academics of some kind… you played that part very well. Almost too well, and probably given more time I would have figured it out.” She gave Alex a smile, and got one in return. “But what I don’t get is how you didn’t know who I was? Ms. Grant said that my contact would know that I was coming, was she lying?” 

“No… she did send me an email informing me of your presence so that I could alert the team.” J’onn said. “Unfortunately, we experienced a cyber attack this weekend and our email server is still down. The email got lost in cyberspace and I had no clue.” 

Maggie nodded. “Ok, now this all is beginning to make sense now.” 

“No, not really.” Lucy said, leaning back in her chair to place her feet on the table. “This makes no sense at all,and we are back to square one. We have no leads, no contacts and no case. We’re fucked.” 

Alex gave her partner a dirty look and pushed her feet off of the table. She turned to Maggie and she seemed different some how to Maggie’s eyes. There was something in her face that changed. “Mags, just hold on! Stay with me.” 

Maggie froze. “What did you call me?” 

Alex gave her a soft worried look and she moved closer, her hand extended, pleading. “Mags… you can do this. Just take a breath, you can do this Babe!” 

“What the hell?” Maggie stood suddenly, pushing back her chair. “What the hell, Alex?” _There was just something about the look in her eyes, something familiar. The room seemed to flicker for a second, or was that her vision... Maggie couldn’t tell._

Alex froze midstep and looked at her hand as if she didn’t recognize it. The look was gone, replaced by the stony features that she knew. “What… what did I do?” 

“You called me babe.” Maggie said, annoyance masking the undercurrent of fear that she was starting to feel. _Why was her heart beating like that?_ She put a hand to her chest. 

“No, I didn’t.” Alex said, looking very confused. 

“Yes, you did, Alex… Are you feeling ok, Agent Danvers?” J’onn asked, moving closer, and he put a hand on his Agent’s arm. 

“Yeah, I feel fine.” She moved to shrug him off, but he gently put an arm around her waist. 

“Humor Me, Danvers. Lucy, can you take her to the medbay? Dr. Hamilton needs to check her out.” J’onn said, motioning for Lucy to get up. 

Lucy nodded looking very confused as well, and very concerned for her friend. She did as she was asked, and together they left the room. _No! Don’t go... don’t leave me alone... with him._

J’onn watched them leave and then when they were down the hallway, he quietly shut the doors to the conference room, then paused before turning around. Maggie’s heart beat faster. _Oh no... No! No!_

“It’s you isn't it… you’re the one doing this. You’re Cadmus!” Maggie said, quietly feeling shift in the air as it went from friendly to down right dangerous. “But why?” 

J’onn smiled, a wicked smile that didn’t quite seem to fit his face, in fact the whole room suddenly felt off… like it wasn’t real. 

“Because I can… after all none of this is real anyway.” The fake J’onn snapped his fingers and the room melted away, leaving nothing but darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So please don’t hate me... I’m sorry for the cliffhanger! This wasn’t the best chapter I’ve ever written but I hope that you enjoyed it anyway. Let me know what you think of this chapter and as always thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie wakes up and realizes they are in a bad situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading!

Her head hurt, and the world looked fuzzy. Maggie could smell something burning and there was the soft sound of static in the background. She moved to sit up but a hand shoved her back down. 

“What?” She tried to speak, but her mouth felt like she had cotton stuffed in it, her lips and throat were dry. 

“No! Don’t move, babe.” Alex said, her voice low and filled with worry. “Here drink this.” She gently poured some water in Maggie’s mouth. “Slowly.” 

Maggie followed her directions and found that it was easier to talk. “What is going on?” 

“We were at dinner last night and then J’onn called us to a scene. Before we could get there, we were attacked and kidnapped. When I came too, they were doing something to you. You had this thing on your head…” she pointed towards a pile of smoking hardware in the corner of the room. “I kept trying to get it off, but everytime I did, the helmet thing would make your heart rate would spike. The device had you stuck in some kind of simulation, you kept talk about this museum and some guy named Barney.” Alex paused, and Maggie caught a hint of amusement in her voice. 

“But then I figured that it was just a distraction, and that the device’s real purpose could be something more sinister. I decide to get it off your head. When I finally managed to get if off of you, your heart started beating out of control, and you couldn’t take a breath. I was worried that I was going to lose you.” 

Maggie vaguely remember Alex screaming at her, or was that the fake Alex… suddenly it all seemed so confusing. 

“You stopped breathing suddenly, and I did CPR, and you came back.” She felt Alex pull her in for a hug. “I was so worried.” She felt Alex’s tears hit her the top of her head, and she wrapped her arm around her girlfriend in comfort. 

“I’m alright… I think.” She put her free hand to her head. “I feel like I’ve been kicked by a horse though.” 

“Now that you are awake, We need to find a way out of here.” Alex gestured to the room around them. It was solid metal, and if there was a door it was well hidden into the wall. “You need a doctor.” 

Maggie grinned. “You are a Doctor.” She reminded her girlfriend. 

Alex rolled her eyes. “Someone who actually practices… someone who can make sure that your brain is all there and they didn’t do something to you.” 

“Do you know who kidnapped us?” Maggie said, reaching out to tangle her fingers with Alex. 

“I thought it was Cadmus, but I’m not sure now. This doesn't seem like their style, and Lillian hasn’t been in to gloat.” Alex said, tensing slightly. Alex motioned that she wanted up, and Maggie carefully moved from her lap. She watched as Alex stood up. A slight glimmer of pain crossed her features, but was gone quickly. Maggie frowned. 

“You’re hurt.” She pointed out. 

“It’s nothing.” Alex said, waving her off as she moved to pick up something from the corner. But Maggie could see that she was favoring her left leg. 

“What happened to your leg?” Maggie asked again, not willing to let it go until Alex told her the truth. 

Alex sighed, knowing that her girlfriend wasn’t going to drop it. She moved back over silently, carrying her go bag that for some reason their captors had left with them. (Her weapons were gone of course... stupid jerks.) She passed Maggie a bag of trail mix. “Here eat this.” She said. Maggie just glared at her. 

“I got stabbed. I’ll be fine.” Alex finally answered as she dug into her own snack. 

Maggie reached out a hand to touch her forehead, realizing that Alex was sweating more than she should have been. “Jeez… you are burning up!” 

“It’s…” 

“It’s not fine… this is serious Alex. Let me see it?” Maggie said, the pain and the fog in her head receding in reaction to the stress of Alex being hurt. 

Sighing, Alex dropped her pants, revealing a bloody bandage on her thigh. Maggie didn’t even have to remove the bandage to reveal that it was infected. Alex let out a small whimper of pain, when Maggie touched it softly with a finger tip and Maggie quickly pulled away her hand. “Alex…” She said. 

“There must have been something on the knife… something foreign. When they first threw us in here, I cleaned it with a peroxide, and it was doing fine. Now…” she shivered. 

“Did you take anything for it?” 

“I wasn’t sure what to take… I didn’t want to have a reaction, and I was worried about you.” 

Maggie growled, and reached for Alex’s bag. She grabbed the first aid kit and shoved it into Alex’s hands. “Take something. I’m awake enough to keep an eye on you now.” 

Alex conceded and popped an ibuprofen and an antibiotic pill that the DEO kept standard in the kits. Then she rested against Maggie’s side, no longer trying to hide how crappy she felt. “Well, shit…. this sucks.” 

“Mmm.”Maggie agreed. “Can I say something sappy without you calling me soft?” 

Alex grinned. “Of course.” 

“At least we are here together.” Maggie said. “I’m not sure if I be here right now if they grabbed me alone. I would probably be dead or worse.” 

“Me too.” Alex said, kissing her head. They were quiet for a long time, until a loud bang made them jump as the floor suddenly shook. 

“What the hell was that?” Maggie asked. Alex put her finger to her lips and they listened to the sound of something heavy and metal banging further in the distance. It was coming from behind one of the walls, and Alex realized that it sounded like it was coming their way. 

“I don’t know… but I think we are about to find out.” Alex said, as she prepared her body for a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading and for sticking with me for this long!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a taste of this universe. I have plans to make this a series if there is enough interest, so leave a comment below if you want to see more. Also if you have ideas of what characters that you want to see in this and what they should be doing, leave that as well. As always thanks for reading :)


End file.
